quiero que lo digas
by roxane the fox
Summary: Soma le confiesa su amor a Yuriko ,pero esta no lo toma bien ,un beso y todo se desata en una noche de pasion y lujuria . two - shot


**Soma:em bueno hola yo soy soma la pareja pervertida de Roxy xD,(sigo sin saber que fue lo que me vio 0~0)bueno ella tardara en actualizar asi qie yo les quise traer una historia lemon hard un tema en el cual no soy nuevo debido a Rox (y dicen que yo soy el pervertido ._.).Se le murio su abuelo ,un señor al que no conoci muy bien pero segun lo que se es muy buena persona,se lo avisaron hace unas horas y esta super triste ,espero que comprendan :).**

Narra Soma.

Se lo confese y recibi un grito.

Olvidalo me voy de aqui-me grito

Pero es tu casa Yuriko,vamos a hablarlo-

No quiero hablar de eso-me dijo y salio corriendo , a pesar de la tormenta.

La segui no sin antes tomar un paraguas ,la busque por todos lados hasta que la encontre debajo de una marquesina de un negocio,su cabello castaño y azul completamente mojado,esos ojos marrones ocultos tras esas gafas,se veia hermosa a pesar de la lluvia .Me acerque a ella y simplemente me vio y giro la vista,el paraguas era lo unico que me protegia y se lo volvi a decir.

Te amo Yuriko-no dijo ni una palabra,solo pude ver como se sonrojo demasiado y bajo la vista,luego se abalanzo contra mi y undio su cara en mi el abrazo mas calido que senti en mi vida.

Vamos a casa-le dije

Llegamos a su departamento y se metio a duchar al instante salio con una blusa holgada y unos shorts cortos con los cuales se veia muy linda,me mordi el labio inferior y me saque un poco de a su habitacion y cerro la puerta ,sin seguro ,ella queria que yo entrara.Y en efecto en cuanto abri la puerta se giro en su cama y me vio con un color rosado en sus mejillas , me acoste con ella y la abraze por detras acariciando su estomago,causando que se estremeciera.

...-

¿me amas?-le pregunte aun sabiendo su respuesta.

Ya la sabes-me respondio

Quiero que me lo digas-

Te amo Soma-cada palabra saliendo de sus dulces labios era como una estocada en el cuerpo para mi ,cada vez se hacia mas notoria mi a besarle y morderle el cuello ,haciendo que soltara dulces gemidos ,era el pprimero que lograba hacerla gemir su voz rogandome que siguiera me llevo a acariciar uno de sus pequeños senos con mis dedos ,haciendola gemir como nunca antes.

Ngh...para ,Soma...por favor-su voz rogandome me incitava mas y mas se volteo y tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese suavemente en los labios ,su cuerpo se estremecio , mi cuerpo me decia que continuara pero ,por lo que vi al ver una expresion lujuriosa en su rostro ,esto no iba a puso sobre mi y me volvio a besar,esta vez introduciendo su lengua uniendola con la mia en una feroz batalla,ahora yo estaba sobre bajando ,repartiendo besos por su cuello hasta sus senos y su estomago ,un poco mas abajo hice a un lado su short y su ropa interior tocandola suavemente en su intimidad ,haciendo que gimiera mi nombre,cada vez que lo repetia era como una punzada mas de ganas de hacer el amor con ella ,queria ser el hombre que la desvirgara ,el que la reclamara como suya y así despues nos quitamos la ropa y comenze a penetrarla lentamente,mientras Yuriko gemia de dolor y salian lagrimas de sus ojos ,entre completamente en ella y dio un alarido de dolor ,al instante me preocupe.

Q...quieres p...pare-le pregunte pero me silencio con un beso en los labios,continue mi camino,primero embistiendola suavemente pero a medida que mi pequeño lirio me pedia mas y mas me fui acelerando,haciendola gritar mi nombre y soltar gemidos angelicales.

Ah...Soma...hazme tuya...reclamame tuya-esas palabras me cautivaron y segui mucho mas rapido llegando al orgasmo le avise y me dijo.

Hazlo dentro...- Y lo hize le di un ultimo beso en los labios y cai rendido ,la abraze por la espalda y ella se acosto sobre mi pecho,me dijo un tierno "te amo" y cayo dormida ,ahora ya estaba feliz,mi lindo lirio ya era mio le bese la frente y me dormi

Fin cap 1

**antes que nadaaaa sera un two shot asi que esperen el proximo y final capitulo**


End file.
